Bloody Memories
by Hishiga
Summary: Un Roi en devenir, des Conseillers insupportables, une amnésique, deux nouveaux commandants et un bon paquet d'erreurs scénaristiques, voilà ce qui vous attend dans cette Fiction sur le Royaume d'Edolas ! Première fic mise en ligne, soyez indulgents :D Avec un peu de chance je ferais pas trop d'erreurs, mais n'hésitez pas à me les signaler pour que je corrige. FICTION ARRÊTÉE !
1. Présentation de la fic

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _"Bloody Memories" est une fiction qui me prend la tête depuis bien longtemps et j'ai enfin décidé de la mettre à l'écrit. Il s'agit d'une histoire non pas sur des mages d'Earthland, mais sur le Royaume d'Edolas. Voici quelques informations sur ma fic à venir :_

 **Pairing : Jellal Faust x Erza Knightwalker, éventuellement d'autres**

 **Rating : T (enfin je crois)**

 **Résumé : Mystogan a banni Faust et a pris le pouvoir. Le Conseil ne lui a pas laissé le temps de prendre ses marques qu'il était là, dans la salle de réunion, avec Lahar et Doranbolt qui lui affirmaient sans cesse que oui, il devait se marier le plus vite possible. Avec une princesse qu'ils choisiraient** ** _eux_** **. Honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris d'accepter de rencontrer cette princesse ? Il va y perdre plus qu'il va y gagner... Non, en fait il va rien y gagner du tout.**

 _Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fic (du moins en ligne)... Ah, au fait, comme j'adore Oracion Seis, vous verrez sans doute certains de leurs membres, je suppose que je vais les faire intervenir._

 _Enjoy minna-san !_

 _Miel._


	2. Article 31-D

Allez, premier chapitre - ou plutôt j'appellerais ça un drabble prologue - de "Bloody Memories" ! Je dis en passant que j'accepte les commandes (pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mon profil) sauf de certains couples (je vous renvoie à mon profil), et que si vous voulez m'envoyer des tomates/pastèques/concombres/etc, prenez des trucs un minimum frais s'il-vous-plaît. Et non, j'ai pas dit svp. Non au langage SMS. Bon, j'vous laisse, j'vais manifester contre la réforme sur l'ortograf. Enjoy.

* * *

Le Roi n'aime pas, mais alors vraiment pas, que les Conseillers lui dictent ses moindres faits et gestes. Un Roi doit être ci, un Roi doit faire ça, un Roi doit obéir aux règles. Et surtout, la loi à laquelle il ne pourrait couper – et pourtant, ô combien il aurait voulu – c'est la règle 31-D : un Prince, dès lors qu'il a atteint sa majorité, doit se marier. Et dans son cas c'est encore plus urgent, car un Roi sans épouse… Voilà quoi. Il n'a aucune chance d'avoir un héritier et perd ainsi la crédibilité qu'il aurait pu amasser au fil des années, sans même l'avoir obtenue. Le gros, très gros problème, c'est que cette épouse non désirée, et ben… et oui, c'est à ses c******* de Conseillers de la choisir. Une bien riche, bien raffinée, bien populaire, et surtout avec un sang bleu vif, parce que tu peux être aussi riche, raffinée et populaire que tu veux, ils te passeront à la trappe sans même lire ton joli C.V. si t'es pas noble. Alors non, être Roi c'est pas juste rester assis derrière ton bureau, en regardant par ta jolie baie vitrée tes soldats impitoyables en plein entraînement et en donnant des ordres à tes Commandants obéissants et soumis. Enfin faut quand même avouer qu'avec Knightwalker, Hugues, Sugar Boy et Byro il est pas gâté niveau Commandants.

Des fois il aurait bien aimé regarder son Conseiller Principal, Lahar, droit dans les yeux, et lui dire ses quatre vérités ou, alors qu'il était encore réprimandé par sa Commandante rousse, non pas lui dire ce qu'il pense, il a trop peur des représailles, mais pouvoir partir en courant, ouvrir à nouveau un Anima inversé et se barrer sur Earthland pour redevenir ce cher Mytogan. Vagabond certes, mais libre. Parfois il se demande ce qu'il se passerait s'il partait, seul, en voyage à travers le royaume. Le Roi n'est pas fou, et il a décidé de ne pas s'enfuir pour une seule raison. Et cette raison s'appelle Knightwalker. Sérieusement, elle est tout le contraire d'Erza Scarlett. S'il s'absentait ne serait-ce qu'une semaine – ou même un jour, peut-être juste une heure – ou s'il restait introuvable, elle n'aurait aucune, absolument aucune hésitation. Roi ou pas, il allait morfler sévère s'il abandonnait son poste. Finalement, c'est pas si mal d'être simplement assis à son bureau…

* * *

Allez Mystogan ! Rebelle-toi !

*lance d'Erza pointée sous sa gorge*

Euh… Je retire ce que j'ai dit, t'es très bien comme ça...

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez une question, une suggestion, peut-être une menace de mort - vous en faites pas, je suis ouverte d'esprit en ce qui concerne ces messages bien mignons qui disent que si demain ta voiture explose à cause d'une bombe collante en dessous, c'est pas du hasard - ou si vous voulez me commander un OS, TS, ou même une histoire complète, si ça m'inspire je le ferai avec joie.

A bientôt minna-san ! *se prend un micro-ondes dans la tête*


	3. Dilemme Royal

Bonjour tout le monde, ici Miel ! *silence*

Passons…

Bref, après beaucoup, beaucoup, beaaaucoup d'attente *esquive la pizza périmée* – hey ! – voici le chapitre II, intitulé ''Dilemme royal''. J'ai décidé de faire un paragraphe sur le Conseiller Lahar, chose qui n'a, à ce que je sais, jamais été fait. Ce chapitre fait quasiment deux pages, je pensais pas réussir à en faite autant. Enjoy !

Lahar n'est pas du genre à prendre une décision à la légère. Il réfléchit, réfléchit, encore et encore, même s'il met longtemps à se décider il est sûr de faire le bon choix. Le Conseiller en a résolu, des problèmes, mais il a dû réfléchir pendant des heures à chaque fois pour trouver une solution. Et quand le problème est sur le plan militaire il essaie de trouver un moyen de contourner les combats, comme l'impose le Roi, bien qu'il ne soit parfois pas d'accord avec lui. Alors il est normal de le voir en pleine réflexion pour déterminer qui, entre Ultear Grymarht et Lacia Koretate, serait la meilleure épouse pour le Roi – d'un point de vue à la fois politique et économique, évidemment. Doranbolt n'aurait pas hésité, à sa place. Ultear fait partie de la haute noblesse et est plus riche que Lacia. Cependant, Lahar a quand même du mal à la choisir. Lacia est, contrairement à Ultear, une jeune fille gentille qui sait rester à sa place, même si parfois elle se met tellement en retrait qu'elle en devient presque transparente. Bon, au pire il laissera quelqu'un de plus matérialiste que lui se charger de faire ce choix cornélien, qui ne l'est pas tant que ça en vérité. Mais il n'a pas besoin d'argent. L'important pour Lahar, c'est de savoir que les habitants de la Capitale, et de tout Edolas, sont en vie, après la disparition de la magie et la crise qui a suivi ce drame. Par contre, le Royaume en lui-même a besoin d'argent, alors si forcer le Roi à épouser Ultear Grymarht peut en apporter au pays, alors il le fera sans hésiter, ni réfléchir pendant des jours. Le Royaume avant tout. Quoi que… Les Koretate possèdent les terres de l'Archipel d'Edélance… Et qui dit terres, dit villages, dit paysans… Et qui dit paysans dit impôts. Finalement, c'est un dilemme plus compliqué que le « choix facile » que Juliet lui avait gentiment refilé, puisqu'elle s'était octroyé des vacances – méritées selon elle – durant une durée indéterminée. Mais bien qu'elle puisse paraître paresseuse, elle est la plus impliquée et la plus travailleuse des Conseillers, alors qu'elle en est la seule femme. Et également l'une des privilégiées de la Commandante Knightwalker, dont elle est très proche. Lors de la bataille entre Faust et les mages d'Earthland, elle était en voyage d'affaire – un traité de prévention avec Synaria, même si les deux Royaumes avaient toujours été en très bons termes – et avait évité la mort de peu, étant donné que la plupart des Conseillers de l'époque y avaient perdu la vie. Juliet est la plus jeune, cependant, et la plus ambitieuse. Lahar a un peu peur pour l'avenir de la jeune fille. Bref. Il devrait s'y remettre s'il veut finir avant que le jour se lève. Que le jour se… Pardon ? Déjà si tard ? Il a commencé à réfléchir alors que le soleil était à son Zénith ! Bon, tant pis. Il fera ça après une bonne nuit – journée – de sommeil.

* * *

« Ahem. Votre Majesté, commença Lahar. Selon la Loi d'Edolas, créée en x377 par le Roi de l'époque, Acnologia Faust, et enrichie par tous les Rois, notamment Makarov Faust, il est de votre devoir de… »

Le Roi l'arrêta, lassé. Il savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la Loi et ses articles. Son père et son éducateur, Shitou Saiko, l'avaient forcé à apprendre un nombre inimaginable de choses sur le Royaume. L'Histoire d'Edolas, la Géographie d'Edolas, ainsi que des cours d'Education Civique sur le système juridique, la langue morte d'Edolas, des cours d'économie et, bien sûr, des entraînements militaires dès qu'il avait du temps ''libre''.

« Allez droit au but, je vous prie, coupa le Roi. Il s'adressa aux Conseillers. « Je sais que vous voulez me marier. Je sais que vous êtes arrivés à la conclusion que ma future épouse serait soit Ultear Grymarht, soit Lacia Koretate. Et je me doute que si vous m'avez convoqué, c'est parce que vous avez fait votre choix. N'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact, votre Majesté, répondit Doranbolt, sûr de lui. Nous avons décidé que le parti le plus favorable serait celui de la famille Grymarht, les seigneurs les plus influents. »

Le Roi soupira. Encore une décision prise par d'autres, qui se passaient bien de son accord ou de son avis. Il n'avait pas le choix et devait se plier aux volontés du Royaume – ici des Conseillers – mais il aurait bien voulu… passer à autre chose, comme un de ses Conseillers qui abandonnerait un dossier compliqué sur son bureau pour le reprendre plus tard, ou jamais. Ou avoir décliné l'invitation. Être respecté, traiter des dossiers, être à la merci des Conseillers sur n'importe quelle décision ? On ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment la situation favorite du jeune homme. Mystogan avait sans doute en partie disparu, forcé de se taire et de s'effacer au profit d'un Roi silencieux qui ne peut rien faire, rien dire sans consulter un tiers.

* * *

Dans la noirceur de la nuit, une silhouette se déplace silencieusement. Les rayons fugaces de la Lune glissent sur sa cape déchirée comme un fin voile d'eau recouvrant la queue ornée d'écailles colorées d'une Sirène. Elle marche sur le chemin de ronde, à la recherche d'une réponse… ou d'une question à se poser. Elle s'avance sous une couverture d'ombres qui murmurent le passé et l'avenir à ceux qui savent les écouter. C'est une silhouette humaine et elle a tout entendu des messages des ténèbres qui, à une époque, ne s'adressaient qu'aux Dieux. Et elle a entendu cette conférence, appartenance des jours passés, ainsi que le futur du jeune Roi. Les ombres lui chuchotent des choses horribles, ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans les Jardins, après un rapide passage dans la cour, où elles se taisent soudainement. Le silence se fait respectueux, affectueux, et pendant un instant les arbres semblent se pencher vers une grande pierre tombale. Une magnifique tombe que les ténèbres entourent avant de s'éloigner en tourbillonnant, comme un dernier salut. La silhouette fait alors demi-tour, laissant la défunte en paix sous les premières lueurs de l'aube écarlate qui colore, lentement, le ciel nocturne.

 **Lorie Faust**

X738 – x769

 _Aimée par son peuple plus que tout autre Reine_

 _Qu'elle repose en paix_

* * *

Je pensais poster ce chapitre mardi dernier (21 juin 2016) mais j'ai dû faire d'autres choses et... bon ok j'ai pas d'excuse. J'ai oublié. Bref.

Je vais écrire deux ou trois fictions sur Pokémon, pour ceux que ça intéresse : "Cassie, fille de Prof. Pokémon" et sa suite "Cassie au Temps du Chaos" - "Nuit pluvieuse à Illumis" (le titre de celle-là changera peut-être) - "Epsilon Flare : pente dangereuse"

Je suis ENFIN en vacances donc je vais pouvoir me reposer. Et j'aurai peut-être plus d'inspiration en revenant d'Espagne ?

Bonne vacances à tous !


	4. Flashback I - Un Prince en cavale

Nouveau chapitre ! Contents ? Parfait ! C'est parti ! Enjoy !

* * *

 _Palais du Royaume de Synaria, 12 janvier x762, 1:58_

Lucius Knightwalker, Prince de son état, à moitié endormi, réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il aimait son Royaume, sonpeuple et… les gens en général d'ailleurs, et il voulait aider et protéger ceux qu'ils devaient aider et protéger. Seulement, ses Conseillers lui avaient interdit de s'entraîner ou de partir au combat avec ses Spriggans. Son Général Ignir avait tenté de les faire changer d'avis mais sans succès. Et ses courtisans étaient de plus en plus pressants… Chacun voulait le voir épouser sa gentille fille, élevée dans le but de devenir la Reine de Synaria. Elles étaient toutes belles, polies, propres et aimantes. Parfaites.

A vrai dire, se marier n'était pas la chose la plus importante à ses yeux, loin de là. La guerre était son seul loisir. Il n'était pas cruel, ni mauvais. Mais les particules de cendres humaines flottant dans les airs, la chaleur des flammes qui léchaient les murs des maisons, les cris, les pleurs, l'odeur omniprésente du sang et de la mort, la vue des cadavres qui jonchaient le sol - le plus souvent sur le pas de leur porte – et le tintement métallique des armes impures que l'on range dans leur fourreau avaient rapidement agi sur son comportement comme la Mandragore*. Dépendant, toujours en quête de victimes. Les Conseillers, le considérant comme dangereux pour les populations des autres Royaumes, l'avaient quasiment enfermé. Il avait longtemps erré dans les couloirs vides de son Château mais s'était plié aux ordres du Conseil. Plus de guerres. Plus de meurtres. Plus de sang ni de cadavres se reflétant dans la lame de son épée. Plus rien. Sa solitude n'en était que plus grande.

Son seul choix, pensa-t-il nerveusement, était de s'en aller à l'insu de sa cour. Seuls ses Spriggans seraient mis au courant, ils ne le trahiraient jamais, il en était sûr. Il n'avait qu'à se teindre pour une couleur plus… naturelle. Ses cheveux étaient écarlates, et certains enfants pensaient que c'était le sang qui les avait teints. Du brun ferait l'affaire. Le blond ne cacherait pas la teinte carmin de ses cheveux, et le châtain non plus, alors c'était la seule solution. Mais il devait tout d'abord réfléchir à un moyen de quitter le château sans se faire repérer. Ensuite, prendre de l'avance et ne pas faire de vagues. Enfin, s'éloigner le plus possible du Royaume. Le peuple le plus proche de la Capitale, Nardian, était celui des Diusdariens. Donc, définitivement, il devait partir à Diusdar.

* la Mandragore est une plante que l'on associe à la magie (noire) dans d'anciennes légendes, peut-être parce qu'elle est riche en alcaloïdes provoquant des hallucinations elle ne provoque pas de dépendance dans la réalité mais comme je trouve que c'est une jolie plante, on va dire qu'il s'agit d'une plante comestible ET à laquelle on peut devenir accro dans Fairy Tail.

* * *

 _Frontière entre le Royaume de Synaria et le Royaume de Diusdar, 14 janvier x762, 0:17_

Sous sa cape, Lucius se sentait libre. Plus de soie ou d'or, d'argent ou de cuivre, de marbre ou de cristal. Sa chère cape, noire comme l'encre et un peu déchirée au bout – souvenir d'une excursion nocturne où il avait fini dans les ronces -, était un cadeau de son Général Ignir qui compatissait, car lui n'avait pas à subir les Conseillers, et avait décidé de lui offrir une cape pour « plus de discrétion » - comment avait-il appris que le Prince sortait la nuit, Lucius n'en avait aucune idée. Un brave soldat, Ignir, vraiment. Bon, il avait failli mourir de nombreuses fois par manque de plans d'attaque – si seulement il écoutait August – mais il s'en était toujours sorti. Et avec le sourire. Il était sans aucun doute le plus dévoué de ses Spriggans, mais August était clairement mieux placé pour être le Chef des Douze, à la fois fort, intelligent, sage, courageux et expérimenté.

Seuls les claquements de sabot de son cheval rompaient le silence et la frontière se dessinait au loin, au bout du chemin de terre éclairé par la Lune. Lucius regarda autour de lui et ne vit que des champs et des maisonnettes, évidemment trop modestes pour que des êtres humains puissent y vivre. Malheureusement, l'argent du Royaume était géré par son Grand Conseiller, Metalicana, et lui n'avait absolument rien à faire de la pauvreté des paysans alors que les bourgeois en gagnaient de plus en plus. Mais il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision pour autant. « Je m'en vais pour de bon », pensa-t-il. « Et je ne regrette rien ».

Ses cheveux, maintenant bruns, étaient rattachés en une queue-de-cheval relativement longue sous sa cape. Il les avait toujours eu longs, et les Conseillers n'appréciaient pas du tout cela – seules les femmes peuvent avoir les cheveux longs, selon eux – mais ne pouvaient pas l'obliger à se les couper, c'était au-delà de leurs fonctions. Et tant mieux.

Son cheval continua de galoper, jusqu'à arriver à la frontière. Lucius descendit de son destrier et détacha ses rênes pour en faire une longe. Tout était désert. Parfait. Il avança jusqu'à la ligne naturelle – ou presque – qui séparait son Royaume et Diusdar. L'herbe était humide et verte de l'autre côté, alors que lui marchait sur de l'herbe brûlée, orangée, morte*. Il avait entendu beaucoup de légendes comme quoi Edolas était le printemps, Mirancelles l'été, Synaria l'automne et Diusdar l'hiver. Il n'y croyait pas, mais lorsqu'il remarqua les flocons qui tombaient lentement dans la nuit au-delà de la frontière, et pas de son côté, il se demanda si les légendes n'étaient pas fondées, finalement.

Le moment était venu. Lucius caressa son cheval qui, visiblement, était nerveux. Comprenait-il, lui aussi, que leurs Royaumes n'obéissaient pas aux mêmes forces naturelles ? Le Prince inspira l'air de Synaria une dernière fois. Et posa le pied après la frontière.

* * *

 _Royaume de Diusdar, 14 janvier x762, 7:24_

Musique conseillée : 1 Hour of RPG Towns and Villages Music de Derek & Brandon Fiechter

Rebecca attrapa quelques bûches et les plaça dans sa cheminée éteinte. Elle prit son lacrima puis l'activa afin de lancer le feu. L'hiver avait beau être permanent à Diusdar, elle ne s'était pas encore habituée au froid mordant de certains jours, et ce même après plus de vingt ans. Sa famille, ses voisins, et la population entière subissaient la neige et le vent gelé depuis des millénaires, à cause de Karigimasu, Dieu des Saisons, qui avait changé l'ordre naturel sur un coup de tête. Elle soupira. Aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de la mort de son petit frère. Le 14 janvier x742. Vingt ans de solitude qui avaient failli la changer en une bête faite de haine, de tristesse et de culpabilité.

Soudain, elle entendit du bruit au-dehors et regarda à sa fenêtre. Un étalon acajou à la crinière blonde avançait tranquillement dans la rue, portant un homme aux cheveux bruns et longs, détachés, habillé d'une cape qui volait dans son dos. Il tremblait, mais bien plus que les habitants de Diusdar qui avaient l'habitude du vent de Fuyu, et elle en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un étranger. Un étranger avec, visiblement, un pur-sang. Une monture très chère, valant plus de 100 000 jewels. Elle, malgré son statut de guérisseuse – on la traitait parfois de « sorcière » car elle n'utilisait pas de magie -, et le fait que l'on la payait généreusement, n'aurait jamais pu se payer pareil animal.

Son maître descendit de son cheval, frigorifié, et partit en direction de l'auberge. Le verglas au sol faisait de ses pas légers et souples des claquements bruyants. Le vent matinal soufflait tout autour, caressant sa peau hâlée et glissant au travers de sa chevelure teinte. Bien évidemment – ç'aurait été trop simple – l'auberge était complète, pour cause des Jeux de l'Hiver qui se déroulaient à la Capitale, Rhamantus, peu éloignée du village où il se trouvait.

Les Jeux de l'Hiver n'étaient en réalité qu'un tournoi magique, mais exclusivement réservé aux Mages utilisant des artéfacts de Magie de Glace. L'aubergiste, un vieil homme jovial et gras, expliqua à l'ex-Prince de Synaria – tout en nettoyant des verres derrière le comptoir – qu'un jeune homme venant de « Fiore », utilisant une « Magie Apte » de Glace, était arrivé cette année-là, et sa supériorité se faisait sentir. Selon ses dires, il aurait vu son village se faire happer par un tourbillon dans le ciel mais, contrairement aux autres habitants, aurait atterri à Rhamantus.

Ces jeux ne l'intéressaient guère, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'endroit où loger à cause des organisateurs. Etait-ce le Roi Silver, qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer ? Ou bien des nobles ennuyés qui voulaient se divertir ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et ce n'était pas sa principale préoccupation. Pas de logement voulait dire qu'il pouvait oublier son désir de liberté, car les gardes ne tarderaient pas à découvrir son absence – qui avait pour but de se prolonger indéfiniment.

Des pas légers, presque timides, se firent entendre derrière lui. Par réflexe – la guerre l'avait rendu paranoïaque – il se tourna sèchement, épée en main. Son arme pointa alors la gorge d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains clairs, pas effrayée pour autant. Juste une légère surprise. _Mercenaire_ , comprit-il alors en voyant la cicatrice en forme d'étoile sur son front. Légère, refermée, ancienne. Elle avait dû arrêter des années avant. Son manque de réaction était sans aucun doute dû à l'habitude. Les Mercenaires étaient envoyés pour assassiner des Conseillers, des nobles, des bourgeois riches, mais parfois ils devaient tromper leur future victime pour mieux l'attaquer par derrière. Se proposer pour devenir la servante d'un noble influent, l'aider, s'en approcher, devenir irréprochable et s'occuper des taches les plus ingrates pour gagner sa confiance, quasiment devenir un membre à part entière de sa famille, puis tirer un poignard de sa manche et le planter dans son front. La Signature même des Mercenaires.

* * *

Rebecca n'avait pas peur. Question de principes : un Mercenaire – ou ex-Mercenaire – n'a jamais peur. Et si la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de Lucius aurait dû la faire reculer, car elle était vraiment effrayante, elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle s'autorisa même à avancer encore plus vers lui. Il semblait habitué aux guerres. Son teint était hâlé et de multiples cicatrices striaient sa peau, au visage, sur ses mains. L'ancienne tueuse n'aimait pas les soldats ils tuaient en masse, sans distinction de femmes ou d'enfants, brûlaient les maisons, saccageaient les cathédrales de Dieux « païens » selon eux alors qu'ils adoraient les mêmes. Ils étaient aussi différents de Rebecca que leur manière de tuer l'était de la sienne. La puissance ou la discrétion. Le nombre ou la solitude. L'épée ou le poignard. L'échec ou la Victoire.

Lucius rangea son arme, soulagé. Une Mercenaire ne se risquerait jamais à tuer en pleine rue. Il descendit de son cheval acajou et la regarda dans les yeux des yeux jaunes, regard de fauve attendant la meilleure occasion pour sauter sur sa proie affaiblie, se croyant hors de danger, et l'achever. Pas un fauve se jetant sur tout ce qui bouge : mais un qui attend le moment parfait, calme et posé. Le comportement d'un Mercenaire. Elle le fixait avec tant de sérieux qu'un frisson vicieux glissa dans son dos, montant jusqu'à son esprit en passant par sa nuque, et ce serpent immatériel formula silencieusement le sentiment qui l'habitait en cet instant. Lui, le grand Lucius Knightwalker, ex-Prince de Synaria, avait _peur_.

Contre toute attente, la brune ferma les yeux et quand elle les ouvrit à nouveau, elle arborait un grand sourire. Un sourire paraissant si sincère que n'importe laquelle de ses futures victimes ne pouvait plus la soupçonner de quoi que ce soit. Et c'est cette faculté à cacher ses sentiments et à en créer pour s'en faire une façade qui l'effrayait le plus.

* * *

Rebecca était une bonne, très bonne tueuse. Elle s'était engagée dans l'assassinat après la mort de son frère, le 14 janvier x742, lui-même pendu pour rien. En colère contre le Royaume et envers elle, aussi, pour n'avoir su le protéger. Son cher frère. Regulus Lance. On les appelait « les frères en armure » à l'école du village. Ils n'étaient ni surdoués, ni stupides. Pas vraiment intéressés, en réalité. Eux avaient su se démarquer dans les disciplines comme l'escrime ou la stratégie – réservées aux hommes. Rebecca avait des cheveux courts à l'époque et tout le monde cru qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon, alors elle en profitait pour apprendre l'Art de la Guerre sous le nom d'Azel.

Seulement, un jour, des gardes débarquèrent dans l'école en dénonçant des meurtres, accusant donc son propre frère de « traîtrise envers le Royaume » et « assassinat de plusieurs personnes », et l'arrêtèrent. Mais elle savait bien qu'il était innocent. Elle arrêta d'aller en cours, pleurant toute la journée et toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce que la sentence tombe : pendaison. Son cœur se teignit de noirceur, petit à petit. Sans l'aide de Jura, loyal Chevalier de Diusdar et ancien Mercenaire, elle aurait fini par mourir de chagrin. Et elle était, grâce à lui, devenue une tueuse après avoir été présentée au Chef des Mercenaires. Puis il était mort au combat. En y repensant, Rebecca se demanda si elle ne portait pas malheur à son entourage.

Mais ce n'était pas le sujet, loin de là. Reprenant ses esprits, elle pensa que ce soldat, s'il était étranger, cherchait un endroit où se loger. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais sa bonté naturelle prit le dessus. Un grand sourire se peignit sur son visage.

« Vous cherchez un endroit où dormir ? »

Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point sa vie allait changer pour une simple proposition.

* * *

J'ai mis plus de deux mois à réfléchir et à écrire un chapitre original. Ici, je reviens sur le passé des parents de notre chère Erza Knightwalker. Je ne sais pas si tout est cohérent, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'oubliez pas, une review fait toujours plaisir. Et si le concept de chapitre Flashback vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me le dire d'ailleurs. A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre de "Bloody Memories" !


	5. Au revoir

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ici Miel.

Je tenais à remercier ceux qui m'ont lue, avant d'arrêter ma fiction. Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai plus d'inspiration pour cette fanfiction. Je vais donc laisser ce compte, pendant quelque temps - 1 mois, 1 an, qui sait ?

Pour ceux qui veulent continuer à me suivre : hishiga-sama . skyrock / (enlevez les espaces)

Au revoir, et encore merci !

 _Miel_


End file.
